Open Your Eyes
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED A oneshot fic. Inuyasha went to pick up Kagome in her time, being frustrated with waiting for her like always, but Kagome has a surprise for him. What could this surprise be? And why does it kill Inuyasha so much?


**Open Your Eyes**

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree and waiting for Kagome, who had said she would be back in 3 days. Well her three days were up and Inuyasha was getting ticked off. he hated waiting for her all day until she decided when to come back, and this school thing for her was definitely over by now. It was well into the afternoon. So Inuyash adid the only he did do at time like this, he went down the well to get her. "She's coming back now." He said as he jumped down the well, just before landing in Kagome's time. Then it was as if he were a red flash traveling everywhere around the Higurashi Shrine.

"Hey Inuyash-" Inuyasha flew right past her. "a." She finished. Then she turned around. he couldn't go into her house now! Not now, they had guests! "Inuyasha! Sit!" She said quickly, and heard hte loud thud from by her room window. She ran over to him, seeing a small crater by her house, she winced when she saw it. "Sorry Inuyasha." She apologized.

"Sorry? _SORRY_?" Inuyasha raised his voice. "You could have just said Hi and I would have stopped!"

"I _did _say Hi and you _didn't _stop!" Kagome yelled.

"Well you should have said it louder!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"We have guests! You can't go in there now!" Kagome yelled.

"_So_? What's wrong with them seeing me!" Inuaysha yelled.

Kagome just stayed silent for a moment as a sweat drop fell from her forehead. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She asked in a bored tone.

Inuyasha just stuck his nose in the air as he crossed his arms. "Fine! Be embarrassed by me!"

"You're insulting yourself like, you know?" Kagome said.

"Whatever. I just came to see what was taking you so long." Inuyasha said, cooled down a little now.

"Well, I have some great news! Guess what!" Kagome said happily.

"You passed your exams..." Inuyasha guessed, remembering how she had been complaining to him that she was gonna fail her exams if they didn't stop traveling for her to study up a little all the time.

"Even better!" Kagoem exclaimed with a jump. Whatever this was, Inuyasha knew it was big and exciting for Kagome. He thought hard. What was something that Kagome wanted badly. He knew she was excited about finally getting a car, whatever that was. He wondered if she had maybe found that last few shards somewhere here in the future.

"Did you find the rest of the shards?" He asked.

"Inuyasha! Can't you take your mind off of the shards for even one second!" Kagome yelled, obviously mad that Inuyasha was guessing that instead of something probable. But she guess what she had to tell him wasn't probable either. "I guess I should just tell you." She sighed with a smile.

"So what is it?" Inuyasha asked, a bit nervous about it now, though he didn't know why.

"I'm-I'm getting MARRIED!" Kagome shrieked with a smile. "He's such a great guy! I know you'll like him. He's sweet, sensative, gives me gifts all the time, and-Oh my God, here he comes! Hide!" Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha into some bushed.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" A boy with short, black hair and blue eyes asked. He wore a white t-shirt andjeans with sneakers as he walked over to Kagome.

"Yeah! It's great!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile. Then she heard Inuyasha getting up in the bushes. "Sit Inuyasha." She mumbled, and a loud thud was heard behind her.

"What was that?" The boy asked.

"Nothing, darling. Let'sjust go back inside." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be in in a minute. I need to get something from in my car." He said, then placed a quick kiss on Kagome's lips, then watched Kagome until she was in the building. Then he let out a chuckle as he walked over to the bush where Inuyasha was. "Well, well, well. I didn't think I would ever see you again Inuyasha." He said as he picked Inuyasha up by his collar.

"Damn you Nitaki..." Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hitaki asked. "I've fallen in love! I truley do love Kagome, and I'm happy to be there for her when she needs me. Like whenever you ran off to Kikyo..."

"It's over with Kikyo and me! It's been over for a year new, at least!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, and you left Kikyo because you thought you had a chance with a girl like Kagome? Please. You're just a mutt. Now, if you don't mind, my fiance is waiting for me. So good-bye Inuyasha." Hitaki said, then ran off towards the house, leaving Inuyasha standing there to think about what he just said.

Inuyasha waited until Hitaki wasin the house. He remembered as a child, hitaki would always make fun of him, and be way more popular with everyone in the village. He envied Hitaki for his ability to be looked up to, while everyone looked down on Inuyasha and mocked him everywhere he went. He couldn't let him have Kagome. No. There was no way he was going to let this happen. Especially since he knew who Hitaki really was. But how did he get to Kagome's world? _Who cares! He's here now! I've got to convince Kagome not to marry him! _Inuyasha thought. Then he looked up at Kagome's window and jumped to it and looked into her room. Kagome wasn't up there, but he heard her laughing downstairs. He would wait there for her, then he could talk.

A few hours later...

"Is he ever going leave?" Inuyasha groaned, hoping Kagome would be up soon. Then his ears twitched, it was the sound of the front door closing. Then he heard footsteps, Kagome's foot steps. He could smell her scent as she came closer tothe room. Then she opened the door tothe dark room, not seeing Inuyasha sitting on her bed until she turned the light on and let out a slight scream. Then she recognized who it was and let out her breath.

"Oh, it's you Inuyahsa. Thank God." Kagome said wtih a smile. "I thought you went back to eh feudal era?"

"Not without you." Inuyasha huffed, wihich made kagome look back up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Kagome. Are you sure you want to get married?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, isn't it kinda a big step? Especially when umm... uhh..." A blush took over Inuyasha's face. He's didn't know how to tell Kagome. Why couldn't he say it?

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well... Umm..." Inuyash astarted, then he looked at Kagome and said what he wanted.

_He told you he could be the man that I could never be  
He has a way at making promises that he can't keep  
He gets so angry when I try to point this out  
And still it's you who's always calling me this late at night  
I know you miss the way I used to hold your body tight  
You needed me girl but you never say it_

If you love him more just tell me so  
But do one thing for me before you go

Open your eyes  
Girl if it's love  
Why can't you sleep at night  
Open your eyes  
Why don't you tremble when he holds you tight  
If it's the last thing that I ever do  
Let me make this clear to you  
Open up your eyes  
Don't be blinded by his promises  
Open your eyes  
The one he says isn't who he is  
There's more to us than you realize  
So open your eyes

I know our history is something that we can't ignore  
Just give me half the chance I'll make it better than before  
Worse thing I did was give you wings to fly away  
And if it's yesterday that keeps your heart from coming home  
Girl I apologize for all the things that I've done wrong  
To lose your love would be the price too high to pay

He can't love you more than I do  
Girl don't let his sweet lies blind you

Open your eyes  
Girl if it's love  
Why can't you sleep at night  
Open your eyes  
Why don't you tremble when he holds you tight  
If it's the last thing that I ever do  
Let me make this clear to you  
Open up your eyes  
Don't be blinded by his promises  
Open your eyes  
The one he says isn't who he is  
There's more to us than you realize  
Just open your eyes

Oh no  
Every night  
I stay alone and pray that you  
Wake up and find  
My love is waiting here

Open your eyes  
Yeah baby  
If it's the last thing that I ever do  
Let me make this clear to you  
Open up your eyes  
Don't be blinded by his promises  
Open your eyes  
The one he says isn't who he is  
There's more to us than you realize  
Open your eyes  
Oh, open your eyes  
Just open your eyes

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in amazement. She had waited so long for him to say those words to him, but now it was too late. She was already engaged. What could she tell Hitaki? "Inuyasha..." Kagome said as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She was so happy but so sad at the same time. How could this happen to her? Why couldn't he have said something before?

"Kagome..." Inuyash aisa das he placed a hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away. Then he gently pressed his lips to hers, and she returned the kiss, knowing this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She truely loved Inuyasha more than Hitaki. Inuyasha was who she chose. The End.

AN-I thought that was pretty good. I just heard the song bcuz one of my friends has it on her myspace, and I thought it was pretty nice, then I just saw a scene in my head while it went on, and I was like, DUDE! I could make a one shot out of this! So I did. Hope you liked it! Plz R&R. Thanx! Ta-Ta!


End file.
